1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and system for separating remaining powder of hulls, and more particularly, to an apparatus and system for separating remaining powder of hulls, which may collect remaining powder remaining on hulls of a spent nuclear fuel that is separated into the hulls and pellet powder by a high-temperature oxidation process.
2. Related Art
A nuclear fuel may designate substances by which available energy is obtained such that the nuclear fuel is charged into a nuclear reactor to create a nuclear fission chain reaction, and a spent nuclear fuel may designate remaining substances after creating the nuclear fission chain reaction.
There are two management methods for the spent nuclear fuel as follows. One is a method in which the spent nuclear fuel is embedded below a rock bed of an underground having a depth of 500 m or more to thereby completely isolate the spent nuclear fuel from a human ecology, which is referred to as ‘permanent disposal’. The other is a method in which recyclable substances are separated from a spent nuclear fuel, so that nuclear fuel substances are re-used and high radioactive wastes are permanently disposed.
In these conventional methods, spent nuclear fuels having been ignited in a nuclear power plant may be deposited and stored in a water tank in a state where a supplementary treatment for the ignited spent nuclear fuels is no longer carried out, however, an amount of spent nuclear fuel rods may be gradually accumulated with an increase in a period during which a nuclear power is operated, and thus a huge storage space may be required. Also, needs and risks in managing and processing accumulated nuclear wastes may arise.
Accordingly, a development in management technologies for recycle of the spent nuclear fuel having a solid type may be urgently required. In this regard, a partial process apparatus for powdering/oxidizing the spent nuclear fuel and transmitting the oxidized nuclear fuel to subsequent processes has been developed.
There is a need for separating and recovering remaining powder remaining on hulls even after the spent nuclear fuel is separated into the hulls and pellet powder by a high oxidation process.